Adrenaline
by VINAI
Summary: Nothing major. Just a tiny little oneshot that came to me. This is my first MacGyver fic so plz be nice! I'm not super familiar with these guys yet! *Set in 2k16 reboot!* I OWN NOTHING! Plz R&R!


**Adrenaline**

There's something about the way your heart beats. Always so steady and calm. _Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump._ Something in the way it moves in your chest. How it feels when under stress, hurt or lost. The strange pulsing getting faster and faster when introduced to something questionable. Like when watching a scary movie, or trying something new for the first time. But it doesn't even have to be something like that. It could be something as simple as getting a dreaded realization in the middle of a mission.

Like seeing someone you love drop to the ground like a sack of flour.

I no longer heard the rapid gunfire of the people around me. The sound just a faint whisper to my ears. Nor did I bother to look at the bodies falling to the ground. Their chests and heads decorated with bloody holes. My only concern was of the young man laying crumpled on the ground. His eyes closed and golden blonde hair a mess in his face.

"Mac! Mac, c'mon kiddo. Open those eyes for me." I plead to him, gently brushing his sweaty bangs out his face.

I only hear a groan for a response. My heart flip-flops at the sound. Carefully, I start to check for any other injuries to my partner. My gaze often going back to the quickly spreading red circle on Mac's shoulder. I wince in sympathy when I hear him hiss after putting a small amount of pressure on his side. Yup. Add a few broken ribs to the list.

I scan the room for a towel or something to apply pressure to the gun shot wound. Vaguely noticing the rest of the TAC team enter the compound to secure the wounded and dazed after the heavy fire fight. I feel one nudge me in the shoulder, holding out a neatly folded towel. I take it with a grateful nod.

"Call in an E-vac. It's bad." I tell him hurriedly. A moment later he's on the coms.

"J'ck?" The kid slurs when I put pressure on the wound.

"Hey, buddy. Have a good cat nap?" I smile down at him. Managing a small chuckle when he shoots a weak glare my way.

"Wher's Leo?"

I grin. Leave it to MacGyver to be concerned about the bad guy's predicament rather than his own. Of course, that just seems to be the kid's way of doing things.

"Salvia is locked up tight, bud and on his way to a top security prison where he's gonna spend the rest of his days." _Especially after what he did to you._

Mac nods, trying to sit up. I quickly, yet gently push him back down. It's best that he just stay put for now. He glares at me, stronger this time. I only chuckle as I continue to hold pressure on the wound. Absently rubbing his arm comfortingly as we wait for the E-vac.

 _ **(~8~)**_

Once at the hospital, I take my normal seat beside my partner's bed. Waiting for him to wake up after the surgery he had to endure for an hour. I don't know how long I've been here. Only that I was starting to get restless. So I opt to play an app on my phone to help pass the time.

A soft moan cuts through my trance and I look up to meet Mac's confused baby blues. He blinks a few times, trying to clear his vision. He opens his mouth to speak but I cut him to it.

"Water?" Mac only nods.

A few moments later, I had him a cup of water. He takes a few sips before handing it back to me. I put it on his bedside before sitting back down. Giving his hand a squeeze.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, buddy. How ya feelin'?"

"Like I got shot." He grins, stretching a little. Careful to not move his shoulder to much.

I turn my gaze away, rubbing my neck. I felt guilty for allowing my partner - my _brother_ \- to get shot. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that, bud. I shoulda kept a better eye on you."

His frown seems to burn into me. Imprint my very soul. "Jack, don't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault."

"It kinda is, man." I say, finally meeting his gaze. "It's my job to protect you. Letting you get nailed by the bad guy is sorta kinda against my whole purpose in the partnership here."

Mac only smiled. "No it isn't. You're not super human, Jack. Although that would be super cool if you were."

"Damn right it would be! Ooh, I can already see it! Super strength, incredibly fast-"

"We get it, partner." Mac chuckles.

I laugh a little. Sobering up enough to give a smile. "Thanks, Mac."

He shrugs, looking calm and happy. "It's what I'm here for."


End file.
